New Years Resolutions
by MysteryArtist
Summary: TRENTxGWEN, BRIDGETTExGEOFF, DUNCANxCOURTNEY. ONESHOT. The couples' new years resolutions. Kinda sad though, but no deaths! *Happy New Years*


**New Years Resolutions **

**By MysteryArtist**

**COUPLES: TRENTxGWEN, BRIDGETTExGEOFF, DUNCANxCOURTNEY**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS, PART 1

GWENxTRENT

Gwen and Trent were at Gwen's house, while Gwen's family was out at a party.

They were watching a movie, sitting side by side, but leaning on each other, hands knotted together. Gwen yawned.

"Tired?" Trent asked, looking down at her.

She shook her head, but a yawned slipped out again. Trent laughed. "Well, you can go to sleep." he lied. He had wanted her to stay awake until midnight, until New Years.

"No." she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly like a child. "I pr… promised to stay up for you…" she mumbled, but her eyelids were already threatening to close.

Trent shook his head. "I know, but your _health _means more to me than a promise." He told her.

But she was already asleep. He chuckled. He wondered what made her so tired. After all, she was the winner of the Awake-A-Thon.

He got up, looking for the bathroom. But, on his way there, he passed Gwen's room. He couldn't help but look inside, because there was a… box on it.

He wondered why there would be a present… on New Years. It made _no _sense at all. He fought the temptation to go see what it was, and won.

He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face to keep himself awake. He walked back to Gwen, sleeping quietly on the couch.

He smiled. He clicked off the movie, and turned the TV on and went to the channel that always had those New Years countdown.

He watched, 5 more minutes until New Years. He sighed, and glanced back at Gwen. She would miss it.

4 minutes… 3 minutes… 2 minutes… 1 minute…

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1." Trent said with a sigh. He glanced over at Gwen, and kissed her softly. He sighed, he was suppose to tell her now… right now. About how he was going to go on tour starting tomorrow. About how he would have to leave her.

He would offer to take her, of course. But, he knew her answer. He sighed, put his jacket on, and walked out the door, kissing her one more time.

They'd meet again, but… just not soon.

Gwen woke up, with a note on the kitchen counter. She didn't read it, she knew he had to leave. She heard the phone call… she just didn't want to stand in his way.

But she cried anyway. She turned the TV off, then walked to her room. She opened the box, revealing a guitar that she had engraved with her sketches of them on it.

She never gave him the gift. She cried herself to sleep, hugging the guitar close.

She knew her resolution was to never forget Trent. Trent's resolution was the exact same thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS, PART 2

BRIDGETTExGEOFF

"I'm glad you didn't hold a party tonight." Bridgette admitted to Geoff, sitting on the couch, her legs crossed.

"Anything for you babe." he said, bringing a bowl of popcorn to her.

She smiled, and ate a popcorn.

They watched the TV program where everyone was counting down at Times Square.

One more hour until the clock strikes 12, midnight.

Bridgette head was on Geoff's lap, watching the screen.

They were at Geoff's house, because Bridgette's parents were having a big party for their friends and co-workers. The last time Bridgette was there, some guy almost got her drunk. Luckily, she ran up to her room and locked the door quickly. Drunk guy never saw it coming…

It was pretty quiet in the house, the only noise coming from the TV.

Bridgette was silent. She wanted to talk, but she saw Geoff deep in thought. She wanted to ask why, but she seemed worried, as if she knew something was wrong already.

Half an hour had passed by, and the only words spoken was, "You want anything to drink?"

Bridgette, not knowing why, was thinking she should treasure these moments, as if she wouldn't see him for a long time.

It was time. 1 minute until midnight. Geoff was saving up the nerve to say his thoughts.

Midnight. Geoff and Bridgette shared a kiss. And Geoff said what was on his mind.

"Bridgette… I… I'm joining the military." Geoff told her, looking straight into her blue eyes.

"What?" she whispered. "Why?"

"My father expects it from me. He and his father and his father… then the father after that and, well you get the idea. They all went to war and now it's my turn."

Bridgette just stared at him. "No…" she whispered. She didn't want him joining anything that he could die from!

"I'm sorry." Geoff said. "But I'll come back. I promise."

She nodded, though she knew that he made a promise he couldn't handle. Something he could not choose. To live or die…

"I have to go now. I'm packing tonight, leaving tomorrow." Geoff said, kissing her forehead.

Bridgette was speechless. He was leaving so soon… tomorrow.

"Bye Bridgette." he said, walking out.

"Bye Geoff…" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Her new years resolution was to never, ever forget him. In death or life. His was to keep his promise.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS, PART 3

DUNCANxCOURTNEY

Duncan and Courtney were at a party that Duncan dragged them to.

Courtney was complaining about the loud music, alcohol, and sweaty and gross people, when Duncan grabbed her and brought her up the stairs.

"Get… off… of me!" she said, trying to break free.

"I thought you wanted to see that stupid New Years thing on TV." Duncan said, not letting go.

"Yes, but why are we heading upstairs?" she asked, still trying to yank free, but failing.

"Because, Ken said that there was a game room up here, with a TV. He said we could use it since it's too loud downstairs, happy?" Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

Courtney giggled a little though. "Isn't Ken… like, the name of some Barbie doll guy?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, but smiled a little. "Did you drink or something down there?"

She shook her head.

"Good." he said. He wouldn't want his Princess drunk when he told her the news…

"Why?" she asked.

He didn't answer. She'd know soon enough when they come for him…

She looked at him, concerned. But, she ignored it. Being with Duncan made her decide not to care when he didn't answer, because it usually meant he did something bad, and she didn't want to know.

They turned on the TV and switched to the channel. They were right on time, the people were already counting down.

Duncan was counting down too, in his head. _5... 4... 3... 2... 1._

He bent down and kissed Courtney. She smiled at him, and he just stared back, trying to remember that smile.

"Courtney… I have to tell you something." he admitted.

Her eyes widened. He had called her _Courtney. _This _had _to be waited for him to reply.

"I… I'm going to jail." he said, looking away because he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"I… they… we were caught. 10 years in prison." Duncan said, looking down to see a tearful Courtney.

"_10?_" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "But… when I get out, I'll find you." he said.

She shook her head. "How? Why?" she asked herself.

Then, they heard a boom. The cops had come for him… at midnight like they said.

"Good bye Princess…" he said, as the cops took him away.

"Bye…" she said, kissing him one last time.

Duncan's resolution was to find her when he was released, no matter what. Courtney's was to wait for him, no matter how long he'd take.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Heh… I kinda made the ending sad for all of them… but I couldn't help it! I barely do them, so I was tempted. **

**But, just so you all know, they all come back later! LOLz, I just won't write about it… unless you want me to.**

**Oh, and sorry for like days of no updates… I was addicted to reading fan fictions, so basically, I got lazy. Heh… But I am writing a new story too! **

**Read and Review please!**

*** Happy New Years! ***


End file.
